1. Field of the Invention
A invention relates to a liquidproof or waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,910 discloses a vehicle-side connector with a mounting plate to be mounted and fixed to an outer panel of a body of a vehicle. The vehicle-side connector includes a terminal accommodating portion configured to accommodate a terminal fitting inside. The terminal accommodating portion projects in a front-back direction through the mounting plate. An outer tube projects back from the mounting plate toward a vehicle interior side and has an opening. A tapered drainage path is provided on the inner lower surface of the outer tube and extends to the outside of the vehicle. A part of the terminal accommodating portion projecting toward the vehicle interior side is covered over the entire circumference by the outer tube. A rubber plug is mounted in the outer tube so that the entire terminal accommodating portion is sealed while a sealing space is ensured inside the outer tube. The inner lower part of the sealing space has a tapering inclined surface continuous with the drainage path and this inclined surface is a part of the rubber plug. Thus, water that enters the inside of the terminal accommodating portion from a vehicle exterior temporarily enters the sealing space and is discharged to the outside of the vehicle through the inclined surface and the drainage path.
However, the drainage route in the above vehicle-side connector discharges water to the outside of the vehicle by way of the sealing space arranged on a side more toward the vehicle interior side than the mounting plate. The drainage route is excessively long and drainage efficiency is poor. Further, the large rubber plug is necessary to seal the entire terminal accommodating portion, and enlarges the vehicle-side connector.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to improve overall operability of a liquidproof connector.